Ryuga
is a fictional character in the Metal Fight Beyblade metaseries created by Adachi Takafumi. Ryūga is one of the villain characters from the Metal Fight Beyblade anime, and manga series. Appearance Ryuga has tanish-peach skin with a golden dragon headwear. He has white hair with a red streak on it and he wears his coat as a cape. He wears a golden bey holder that is placed on his wrist for easy bey access to Lighting L-Drago. His eyes are normally ruthless and merciless and usually has an evil sneer on his face. Personality He is portrayed to be pure evil and shows no mercy to his allies or enemies, he loves to attack the beys of his enemies until the bey is crushed. He also enjoys terrorizing other beybladers and has a power-hungry personality. Although in episode 51 it is revealed that Ryuga's behaviour was caused by L-Drago's possession over him.(Ryuga turns into a dragon) Although when he has Meteo L-Drago he has much more control over himself; this may be because he has full control over Meteo or that he is hiding its true power History He owns the mystical Lightning L-Drago 100HF, referred to as the . He is Gingka's ultimate rival. Coincidentally, he keeps his beyblade on his arm with a gauntlet shaped like a dragon from the Asian legends. He is part of the Dark Nebula organization. Synopsis (Anime Version) The Beginning When Ryūga first appeared in the anime, he is seen inside a capsule in a coma. In episode 12, Gingka and Pegasus' presence in the area allowed him to wake up. In episode 13, Gingka challenged him to a bey battle when he confronted him. They fought on the stadium often used by the Dark Nebula, and with his insulting and taunting comments to the protagonist, Gingka was easily distracted and furious. This caused the event in where he was able to restore Ryūga's power. With his energy back to 100%, he won the battle effortlessly with his final attack from L-Drago, leaving Gingka in shock that he lost to him and Pegasus in scratches. In the Battle Bladers Finals, Pegasus turned into dust. In Season 2 of Metal Fusion, witch is not aired here yet, Ryuga owns Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, and Gingka owns Galaxy Pegasus W105RF. After another fight between Gingka and Ryuga with the new Beys, Ryuga wins and turns back to Number 1 Blader. Ryūga's power has not fully come out yet. He says he is "concealing the power of Meteo L-Drago." The only person who is stronger than Ryūga when he is not showing the true power of Meteo L-Drago is Damian. If Ryūga unleashed the real power of Meteo L-Drago, he could beat anyone in the series.Ryuga is somewhat a good guy now because he helped Gan Gan Galaxy to defeat Jack and his Killer Beafowl UW145EWD. Beyblades L-Drago 105F: is Ryuga's first beyblade in the manga. Lightning L-Drago 100HF: Ryuga's second beyblade after L Drago 100F "evolves" during the battle with Benkei near the end of Chapter 9 in the manga, and Ryuga's current blade in the anime. Lightning L Drago is an Attack type beyblade with a left spin. L-Drago is a forbidden beyblade whose seal was broken by the the Dark Nebula organization it was defeated when Storm Pegasus sacrificed itself to defeat it (anime). Meteo L-Drago LW105LF: Ryuga's third beyblade in the anime and manga. He got this beyblade when he went into a cave and launched "L-Drago" into a lava blast and when it came out, it was "Meteo L-Drago" ''Sometimes, when he launches Meteo L-drago, he doesn't use his launcher due to the ability of Meteo L-Drago to steal power from the opponent's bey. '''L-Drago Destroy F:S':Ryuga's fourth/third bey in the anime.After the fragment of the star came to earth and searched for the legandary bladers,Ryuga was one of the bladers whose beys got strucked by the star and changed into "L-Drago Destroy" just like Ginga's "Big Bang Pegasis".It has two modes, one of which is attack and the other is absorb.He used this bey to defeat Kyoya,Ginga and Yuki on episode 107. Beast/Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Ryūga's beyblade. :Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike : Ryūga's first finishing move in the anime and manga is called , it is referred to as a . :Dragon Emperor: Soaring Kill: Ryūga's second finishing move in the anime and manga is called . :Dragon Emperor: Death Claw: Ryūga's third finishing move in the manga is called . It is referred to as an "Ultimate Dark Spin Move" :Dragon Emperor: Soaring Destruction: Ryūga's fourth finishing move in the anime is called Dragon Emperor: Soaring Destruction (破壊ソーリングドラゴン天皇, Hakai sōringudoragon ten'nō). It is referred to as an "Ultimate Dark Spin Move" : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Quotes *"Playtime's Over!!" *''"The more angrier you get the more power L-Drago will gain!"'' *''"Destruction! Destruction!" '' *''(To Ginga) "If you lose to that fake one, I will never forgive you."'' *''"I am the strongest blader in the world!"(to ginga)'' Trivia *His name might be based off of Kamen Rider Ryuga from Kamen Rider Ryuki *In the Japanese version, Ryuuga is 13 years old. *Ryūga literally means "dragon's fang". *Many members of The Dark Nebula have a streak of hair a different color than the rest of their hair. *L-Drago gives Ryuga forbidden powers and controls him. *Ryuga in the Metal Fight Beyblade DS Game actually happens to fight other bladers and not Gingka. In the story mode he even accidentaly saves some bladers. *In the Beyblade Metal Fusion DS game, all other characters have no one following them, but Doji constantly follows Ryuga and gives him secret info on Van and other threats. *He looks very similar to Ren's Gundalian form in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. *He has the same seiyu to Lambo(Future) form in Reborn! *Ryuga's eye color, skin color, and hair color are the same as Tsubasa, possibly hinting to the dark power/aura that they both seem to posses. References Navigation Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Dark Nebula Category:Characters Category:The Top Ten